ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spark the Flame
Story Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit are driving through the plains at nighttime. They are driving on the road, with fields of wild grass spread out as far as the eye can see. Storm clouds form overhead. Argit: Middle of nowhere, Missouri. What’s so great about this place?! Kevin: Nothing. Nothing at all. Ester: He hasn’t said anything since we left St. Louis. Maybe I should talk to him. Ester pulls up next to Ryder, who was leading. Kevin: Yeah. Let us know how that works out. Ester: Ryder! You doing alright? Ryder: Yeah, maybe. (Sighs) I don’t know. I was hoping riding would take my mind off it, but Ester: You’re still thinking about Baron. Ryder: Yeah. A lightning bolt strikes the wild grass, lighting it aflame. The others turn, surprised. Ester: Should we do something? Kevin: Nah. Wild fires are common on the plains. Helps re-fertilize the soil. On the other side of the road, fires break out, with no lightning in site. The fire spreads rapidly, heading down the road, towards a town. Ryder: I don’t think that one’s natural. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Heatblast rides down the road, the flame on his head growing in size, then shrinking. The fire from the grass starts getting sucked in, being absorbed into his body. He stops the fire at its furthest point, when a Nosedeenian pops out of the grass. Heatblast: You guys?! Nosedeenian: Hahahahahahaha! Electricity sparks, as dozens of Nosedeenians pop out of the grass, lighting it aflame again as they do. Spark Plug, the larger one, appears in front. Spark Plug: Well, well. If it ain’t the hero boy. Heatblast: You? But, you guys were traveling with Grey. Spark Plug: Not anymore. This Nosedeenian is now free. And you ain’t going to stop me. Let’s get ’em boys! The Nosedeenians circle around the group on the road, dive bombing as pure electricity. Kevin absorbs the rubber from a tire, as he takes the electricity, unharmed. Ester is unharmed as well, as she stretches and punches a Nosedeenian away. Argit is hiding in the side car, still being zapped. Argit: Ow! Hurry it up out there! Heatblast shoots streams of fire from his hands, missing the Nosedeenians. They ram him as electricity, as Heatblast then creates a wall of fire, pushing them back. Spark Plug flies forward, and fires a powerful lightning blast, hitting Heatblast and knocking him to the ground. Spark Plug: Now, to wipe him out once and for all. Spark Plug starts to attack, when he turns, seeing a dust cloud approaching. It was Grey riding Epona, his face serious. Spark Plug: Yikes! Everyone, in the power lines. Scatter! The Nosedeenians turn into electricity, flying towards the power line in the fields. Their path is visible, as they travel down it towards the city. Epona runs by, as Grey pulls on the reins, stopping her. Grey: Whoa, there girl. (Grey dismounts Epona, walking over to the group. Heatblast stands up, reverting.) Ryder. Ryder: Grey. What’s going on? Your Nosedeenians are Grey: Following their natural instincts, led by a power hungry outlier. I had let them out to feed on the lightning. Ester: They eat lightning? Grey: Natural lightning is better for them than artificial electricity. Electricity contains too much variation, and leads some of them to get fat. Kevin: Like that Spark Plug guy. Grey: I’ve been finding it much more difficult to corral him than the others. He seems to be evil instead of just mischievous. The town ahead is in danger. (Grey walks over to Epona.) I should get going. Ryder: Need a hand? Grey mounts Epona, who turns to look at Ryder, smirking. Grey: If you want. Hi-yah! Epona whinnies, as she runs off, disappearing in a blur. Ryder gets on his bike, revving after him. Ester and Kevin follow close behind. End Scene The group arrives in a small town, where the Nosedeenians are causing a mess. Several windows are destroyed, Nosedeenians are juggling people and driving cars, crashing them into stuff. Spark Plug has inhabited a tractor, driving it over several cars. Argit: We have to fight a tractor? Kevin: (Still encased in rubber) This’ll be fun. Ester: So what do we do? Pluck them off one at a time? Grey: I can use the Electronizer to rally them up. But it won’t work as well if they are inside other objects. Ryder: So we flush them out. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix.) Let’s see. The best choice for insulation, (He dials in the Omnitrix.) Is Molestache! (He slaps it down.) Shocksquatch: (Sigh) Not what I was going for. His fur sparks with static, the heads of every Nosedeenian turning to look at him. Shocksquatch looks surprised, as he intentionally sparks, the Nosedeenians staring with desire. Shocksquatch: What do you know? This will work better. Grey! Get ready! Shocksquatch releases lightning, the Nosedeenians flocking over to him. They are all loving it, eating the lightning as they get their hands on it. More and more Nosedeenians appear, as they have them all. Kevin: Now! Grey pulls out the Electronizer, opening it. All the Nosedeenians are sucked in, turned into electricity. Grey closes the Electronizer. Grey: That’s all of them. Spark Plug: Not quite. The tractor rolls towards them, as Shocksquatch and Kevin run forward, catching the tractor and pushing back. Ester stretches onto the tractor, pulling open the hood. She looks at the engine, which was overloaded with electricity. Ester: He’s in here! How do we? Grey pulls out his Citrakayah Revolver, firing a shot. It hits the engine, the kinetic energy causing it to explode, sending Ester flying through the air. Shocksquatch runs after her on all fours, and jumps, catching her. The two land safely. Ester: Thanks. (The Omnitrix times out, Shocksquatch reverting.) Ryder: Yeah, sure. Spark Plug flies out of the wreckage of the tractor, growling with anger. Spark Plug: I’ve had enough of you! Let me feed and leave me be! Spark Plug fires lightning at Grey, who holds up the Electronizer, the attack being sucked in. It starts to suck Spark Plug in as well, who resists. He breaks free, and enters the power line, escaping. Ryder: You’re not getting away again! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. He turns into electricity, as he enters the power line, chasing after Spark Plug. Spark Plug leaves the power line, away from Grey’s location, as he flies up into the air. Buzzshock follows. Thunder sounds across the fields. Spark Plug: It’s too late! It’s feeding time! Spark Plug raises his arms, as he is struck by a bolt of lightning. His body radiates electrical energy, as he turns to Buzzshock, with a demonic face. Buzzshock: Bring it on, chubby. Spark Plug rams Buzzshock at lightning speed, Buzzshock going crashing down on a rooftop below. He gets up, rubbing his head, when he dodges a blast of lightning. He flies across the rooftops, avoiding Spark Plug’s attacks, climbing back up. Spark Plug flies up higher, as he’s hit by lightning again. He releases the lightning, hitting Buzzshock, who absorbs it. Buzzshock: (Straining) You’re not the only one that feeds on this stuff! Buzzshock glows, as he splits into several clones, surrounding Spark Plug. They all release a sonic scream, Spark Plug holding his ears. He falls out of the sky, when he breaks into electricity, being sucked into the Electronizer. Spark Plug: No! Don’t lock me up again! (He is sucked in, as Grey closes the Electronizer. Buzzshock lands, and reverts.) Ryder: Are you really going to keep him in there? Grey: Until I find something to do with him. Not bad, Ryder. Ryder: Thanks. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said before. And I think I decided. Grey: Good. Stay true to your convictions. Ryder: Wait, you don’t want to hear what I decided? Grey: Don’t need to. Hi-yah! Epona whinnies, as she zooms off, a blur in the distance. Ryder pushes a button on his helmet, the Tenn-Speed coming over to him. Ester, Kevin and Argit come with it. Kevin: So? What now? Ryder: Mt. Rushmore. To join the Plumbers. Kevin: Yeah man! Alright! Ester smiles, as the group rides off. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Grey **Epona Neutral *Nosedeenians Villains *Spark Plug Aliens Used *Heatblast *Shocksquatch (accidental transformation; intended alien was Molestache) *Buzzshock Trivia *Ryder decides to join the Plumbers. *Grey returns. *Spark Plug takes on an antagonist role. **The other Nosedeenians don't have a sense of right or wrong, and therefore are neutral. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc